Tower of Power
by Karma Karamel
Summary: Kim feels guilty after realizing she put the most dangerous woman on earth in jail... and the hospital. Takes place after So The Drama and before Season 4.
1. Prologue

"KP, are you sure about this?"

Though the logical part of her mind was screaming 'this is a bad idea', she knew she wouldn't feel right without doing this. She had to find closure. "100%, Ron."

He still wasn't completely sold, but he knew he couldn't really stop her once her mind was set. She turned around and made a few strides for her boyfriend's sun-soaked door.

"KP!" Ron called out in a sudden panic, grasping her wrist, "what if this whole thing's a trap?" Kim swiveled around and stonefaced him.

"…A traptrap?" Ron finished weakly.

"Ron? She doesn't even know I'm coming." There went that eyebrow. Ron had to admire how dangerous she could appear with just a look.

"You're _sure_ you're sure? I mean, I can come with and provide Ronman Badinage to keep you safe…" Ron faltered; Kim cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms. He could hear her skeptical "_Really_?" before she even said it. Ron mentally kicked himself – sometimes he forgets who he's talking to.

"…or provide emotional support?" Kim cracked a smile and unfolded her arms, allowing Ron to ease up a bit. "So not the big, Ron. I'll be fine!"

Ron also had to admit he was powerless in this sitch; he gave in. "Alright, Kim. You just, uh, stay safe, okay?" He scratched his neck, nervously. "Rufus and I'll hold the fort down here."

Kim flew into his arms. "Thanks, Ron!" She gave him a reassuring smile – one she hadn't convincingly worn a few minutes ago, "I'll be fine. I'll beep Wade if anything happens…" Both teens hung on the silence. "…But I don't think anything will."

Ron watched Kim leave his room and waited until he heard the front door slam before sitting on the edge of his bed. He felt a familiar stirring in his pocket - his loveable pink companion had just woken up from a mid-afternoon nap. Rufus popped out of Ron's side-pocket and yawned loudly, nothing but an extended squeak coming from him.

"Hey, Rufus." Ron sounded sadder than he wanted to. Being far more perceptive than often given credit for, Rufus picked up on his friend's dropped mood immediately. Rufus scampered out of his cloth-lined sanctuary and onto the bedside dresser to get a better view. He squeaked questionably – his own way of saying "_Why you buggin'?_" - prodding Ron to explain his uncharacteristically mopey attitude.

Ron sat hunched over, with his head in his arms, propped onto his knees. "Rufus, it doesn't make sense!"

The rodent cocked his head, urging him to go on.

"We just started dating, and now she wants to go kill herself!" Rufus just blinked, waiting for the justification he knew was coming. His owner could be a little loopy sometimes. Ron closed his eyes and sighed before looking down at his pet. "Rufus, get this: Kim's going to see Shego in the hospital!"

Rufus fell over. He jumped back to attention the second those words took full effect. "Huh, huh, Shego!" Rufus imitated the fiery green villainess by hopping back and forth and throwing air punches.

Ron nodded at the pantomime, "The very same, buddy. I told her it's not safe – I mean, it's Shego! I can't see _Shego_ lying all innocent and helpless in a hospital, can you?" The mole rat shook his head feverishly, "Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!"

"That's what I thought." Ron leaned over Rufus, "I'm calling it right now, buddy: it's a trap!"

Rufus scratched his chin and considered for a moment. "Mhm, mhm, traptrap!"

"That's what I said!" The hairless mole rat jumped up on his friend and patted his leg sympathetically.

"Rufus," Ron's voice lowered, "I just don't get why she has to do it alone. I could be right by her side, like a good boyfriend _should_, but she told me it's a 'solo mission.'"

"Harsh! Uh-huh!" Ron glanced at his tiny friend, deep in thought.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad – Kim _can_ do anything, and she said she'd beep me if there's any problem..." He gathered his tiny friend in his hands and put him on his shoulder as he started to get up. "Uh-huh, uh-huh! No problem!" Rufus chirped, happy to see Ron's reasoning come back in a calmer form.

"And you know I'd totally be there in a second in case she _does_ beep. No, less!" Rufus let out a tiny "Yea!" in agreement. Ron smiled.

"Guess all that's left for me to do is get my game on! Rufus, you up for some _Bears of Gore_?" Rufus chattered excitedly as they left to take their minds off what Kim was going to handle by herself. _Kim, I hope you know what you're doing,_ Ron allowed himself to worry before immersing himself into his favourite shooter.


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

"What on earth am I doing?" The redheaded heroine shuffled down the west corridor of the Middleton-based Global Justice Medical Ward – at the end of which, Shego was being held.

Kim inhaled and exhaled deeply, reaching the door she searched for faster than she had hoped. She wasn't scared of Shego when they fought… _Okay, maybe a little…_ so why would this be any different?

She paled a little at the sight of two Global Justice guards flanking Shego's door. _They really aren't taking any chances… _Kim didn't miss the handguns attached to the side of the guards' utility belts.

The guard on the left – a tall and lanky brunette- glanced down at the redhead. "What can we do for you, young lady?" Was there a hint of condescension in his voice?

Kim pulled up her big boy pants and answered in false bravado, "I'd like access into Shego's room."

Both guards gave each other a look.

"…Please?" The thought to unleash The Puppy Dog Pout™ lingered in Kim's mind.

The shorter, blonde guard on the right spoke sympathetically, "I'm sorry, miss, but we can't allow you to go through. You see, you'd need a clearance level of 7 or higher or an official referral from—"

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" A cool voice interrupted. Kim turned around to see an intrigued eye staring back at her. Kim recognized the woman as the head of Global Justice, Doctor Betty Director.

Both guards came to attention and tried their best to look impressive. "No, ma'am! We were just telling this girl that she has no right to enter this room," the blonde guard explained.

"The room Shego's being held in?" Betty Director inquired, an eyebrow going up.

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

Betty paused for a moment, considering. "Let her through."

Both guards gawked at the command and voiced their disbelief ."B-But she's just a girl!"

"She could get hurt! Shego is a level 10 threat to—"

"Oh, hush it," the woman snapped, annoyed. "Do you have any idea who this "girl" is?"

"Um," the guards exchanged '_Iunno, have you?'_ looks. "Can't say we do, Ms. Director?"

Betty Director grasped Kim's shoulders and pushed her forward. "Look with all of your eyes, gentlemen: it's Kim Possible standing before you."

Both guards blinked and stared. The brunette guard muttered something akin to owing the other guard money.

"I'm sorry, Miss Possible, I guess we just didn't recognize you without your mission clothes," the blonde guard shrugged, frowning.

Betty Director rolled her eyes and turned to Kim, her hand extended. "My apologies for the inconvenience. Ms. Possible, it's always an honour."

Kim smiled and shook the offered hand, "It's no big, Ms. Director. Thanks for having my back."

"Think nothing of it, Kimberly." Betty led the teenage heroine down the hall, away from the guarded door. "These two mean well, but it's …clear why we never placed them as field agents."

Kim laughed. "You know, it was actually kind of nice to run across someone who _didn't_ recognize me for a change!"

Betty smiled and studied Kim. "Hmm… if you don't mind my asking, why _are_ you here visiting Shego? The two of you never seemed to be on speaking terms."

Kim lost her smile and gazed at her feet. "I… think that's the problem, Ms."

"Hmm. Interesting." Betty had mastered the art of sounding noncommittal but still being able to prompt explanations.

Not ready to fully explain to the head of Global Justice her demons of two nights ago– or appearing like she regretted stopping Shego - Kim struggled to get any words out. "W-well…" _Is it just me, or is she totally intimidating?_

Sensing the sensitive subject, Dr. Director tucked away the word '_guilt_' into her brain bank for later and moved on. "You know, this hospital is only one section of a top secret holding facility. It's built to hold only the most dangerous villains – or anyone else whom the public doesn't need to know the whereabouts of. Temporary incarceration, if you will." Betty Director's working eye pierced through Kim. "This is also private property. How did you find it?"

Kim gulped and shrunk down. "W-well…" she stammered for a second time, unsure if she should spill the beans about the likely illegal means of her 10 year old technogenius.

"Let's just say… had a hunch?" Kim grinned, piously looking up and hoping the answer was good enough. As Betty's eye narrowed, the thoughts '_Oh man, I am so totally busted!'_ started resonating in Kim's head.

Betty sighed. "Well, Kimberly, I must say, I'm disappointed; I always thought we could be frank with each other. I won't stop you though, after all, what Mr. Load knows can't hurt him, right?" The head of Global Justice winked at a mortified Kim.

"Oh! Uh, right." Betty chuckled and started leading Kim back to her original destination. When Kim found her voice again, she quipped, "Don't worry, Ms. Director, no one will ever suspect those garage bins outside the Smarty Mart."

"Do you think so, Kim?"

"Without a D, Ms. Director."

KPKPKPKPKP

To her relief, both armed guards gave Kim some space to collect her thoughts. It was awkward for her to be strictly on business terms with someone, and especially someone so… _Is "strict" the word?_ Kim settled for "intimidating." She was glad they had crossed paths, though, and greatly relieved that their relationship was not compromised due to Kim sneaking into the base.

It was a little weight off her chest, which definitely helped, she admitted, but she knew she wasn't out of the thick yet. Tentatively, she knocked on the door. "I _so_ can't believe I'm going through with this…" Kim held her breath waiting for the ball of plasma she knew was coming… or the yelling … or the inevitable balls-to-the-walls fight that would be plastered all over the internet by the time Kim got home.

Nothing happened.

Remembering that breathing was a priority, and relieved she didn't have to contend with a conscious – and undoubtedly angry – Shego, Kim cautiously opened the door, as if opening the door too fast would trigger a bomb that would wipe out half the state. Peeking inside, Kim saw a recovery room decked with a startling display of colours ranging from white to off-white to blue. The floors were nearly spotless, with a white and blue checkerboard pattern. In the back of the room, next to the only set of windows, was a solitary hospital bed.

Gathering any composure she had and scorning herself for overreacting, Kim quietly shut the door and stepped towards the bed. As she approached, Kim became aware of a heart monitor's faint – and thankfully steady- beeping, as well as an IV drip running into a certain green-tinted arm.

There was no mistaking that pale, mint complexion, or the flowing – if lusterless- black hair: this was Shego lying before her. A woman so dangerous, at least eleven countries marked a bounty on her head requiring her capture, dead or alive. A woman with a murky past, shadowed by the sudden responsibility a certain rainbow-coloured comet entrenched upon her; a woman whom Kim had fought to a standstill many times; a woman who now lays vulnerable before the heroine.

Kim felt sick. In a grudging way, she looked up to Shego, or at least admired her skill in thieving and in combat. To see her hooked up to machines was horrifying… and even more horrifying was the thought that the heroine herself – Kimberly Anne Possible – had done this to her.

It had been hard to think back to the moment where it happened. Kim had been so overtaken by a mixed bag of emotions that she let fury take over. She reasoned that if she had taken a second, she wouldn't have kicked the villainess into an electrical tower. Hell, she barely even saw_ that_ happen, she was so consumed by anger and powerlust. Kim grimaced and looked away, remembering partially what led up to it. Maybe Kim had been justified under the pretense of having to subdue possibly the most dangerous woman on earth, but she didn't _hate_ Shego, and she certainly didn't have to kill her…

Static beeping of the heart monitor woke Kim up from her thoughts. _Well, I guess I didn't kill her, but I think I tried to._ The redhead paled and stepped back. Had she gone too far this time? Was she losing control of herself? Could she really _kill_ another human being?

Not like Shego was just "another human being," but the question remained. Kim shook her head in an attempt to clear out the guilt. _Maybe there were happier times we shared?_ The only instances she ever came in contact with the green-skinned woman was during a mission. All the two ever did was punch, kick, block, advance; there was never a lot of time for socializing.

Kim didn't know much about Shego. She knew vaguely of the somewhat brief stint Shego had fighting crime with her brothers, but she wasn't sure when exactly that was. Was it even brief? Team Go had a tower, their own jet, who knew what else? _Is that where Shego learned to fight? Was Shego as revered as I am now?_ _How hard was it then, with her brothers?_ She bit her lip, there were tons of questions floating about in her mind that she wish she could ask.

"Oh, Shego…" Kim sighed and closed her eyes. When she came around to it, Kim had to admit, Shego had started a fire under her – sometimes near literally! The times they grappled were some of the most highly focused moments she'd had. They shared an intensity she knew few others could naturally replicate. Strangely enough, those times had almost been… _fun_.

The heroine stepped closer to the hospital bed, grimacing. She looked at her rival's face, where two smoldering eyes were usually boring into her. _I guess I never considered how much I'd miss her…, _Kim mourned. What if Shego was paralyzed? What if she can't work for Drakken, or anyone, anymore? What if she'll never see the mint-coloured woman again?

Kim reached out, cautiously, and rested her hand on top of Shego's. After giving it a gentle squeeze, she laid her other hand on the villainess' in addition. _I wonder what she'd say if she knew I was here?_ Kim idly pondered. She considered Ron's initial worry of Shego springing a trap on her and brushed it aside. _This_ Shego, while formally malicious, was going to be out of commission for a while.

"Kimmie…" she heard, whispered. Kim's eyes widened and flew down to the figure below. Shego had stirred, arching her back and furrowing her eyebrows in pain. Kim felt the hand underneath both of hers grow hotter and hotter with exorbitant speed.

While clearly struggling, Shego managed out a firm, but pained, "Fuck you." Kim gasped and let go of Shego's hand, stepping back as it lit up in a green fire. Ignoring the offensive gesture, Kim smiled and gingerly hugged the villainess.

"Shego!" the redhead cried out, all too happy to hear such saccharine sweet words. Shego, on the other hand, groaned in disgust, sinking into the bed in defeat, "My life is a neverending nightmare." _Ohh yeah, that's the Shego I know,_ Kim smiled, her gut telling her that everything was going to be okay.

KPKPKPKP

I dislike using "KPKPKP" as scene separators, but it'll have to do.

Be sure to stick around - there's definitely more coming up!


	3. Chapter 3: Repentance

Finally breaking contact, much to the ease of Shego, Kim beamed, "I'm so glad that you're okay!" Shego, still shaking off sleep, made a slow attempt at sitting up and started rubbing her temples. _This girl's here for five minutes and she already gives me a goddamn headache_, the green woman inwardly lamented.

"Yeah, I'm okay, huh? No thanks to you." Shego spat, with as much venom as she could muster. Kim ignored the jib and sat on the side of the hospital bed, obviously relieved, _for whatever reason,_ Shego's mind finished. Though the heroine smiled and showed a friendly and submissive stance, Shego tensed and stayed wary. _This girl could be bringing the household cavalry to end me,_ her eyes narrowed, _and I know she has the firepower to do it._

Oblivious to Shego's thoughts, Kim asked with concern, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Just fuckin' peachy," came the blunt response. Kim realized she might not get her questions answered, not today. The redhead frowned_. She looks like she's ready to pounce. Surely she doesn't think I'll attack her?_ Kim considered, studying her rival's face with concern. The guilt started to rise again. _Does she really think I'm that low?_

Sick of the tense staring match, Shego figured she as well go for the throat.

"So, to what do I owe the honour, _Hero?"_ The villain sneered the word 'hero' as if the word alone had ruined everything she had once stood for. "Surely a lowly peon such as myself doesn't deserve to bask in your presence~!" She mocked, raising a hand to her forehand in a fake sign of weakness.

Before Kim could respond, Shego shot out and grabbed the girl's tank top, roughly pulling her forward. Green eyes glinted dangerously, her voice low as she spoke, "Talk or lose teeth, Possible – _why are you here_?" Kim stiffened, not expecting any amount of speed for someone considered incapacitated. The redhead didn't need to look down to tell that Shego's free hand was engulfed in plasma; she intended to make good on her threat.

Having seen the brunt of that plasma _and_ its accompanying fist many times, Kim was able to coolly reply by pushing the villainess' fist away. "So _not_, Shego." Kim stepped back and gave the woman space while she seethed, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The redhead took a cleansing sigh and looked up.

"I… wanted to apologize, actually."

Shego crossed her arms.

A few moments passed between them, both girls taking in the momentous first in their terse relationship. Any sort of apology in a hero/villain context is incredibly rare, most likely breaking some sort of unwritten superhero/villain rule. Even an apology from the supposedly morally "good" hero to the supposedly morally corrupt villain is obscene. Neither girl was completely sure how to react to it.

Shego leaned back against her pillow, as if waiting for her rival to start begging. The green villainess seemed content with prolonging the awkward silence, mostly in the hope that she'd get the redhead to stumble. Though her eyes could melt steel, a ghost of a smirk made its way on Shego's face; she always felt good about regaining control of a situation, especially one where the redheaded heroine was compromised in some way.

Kim Possible: she can take down giant robots, mad scientists and save the world several times over, but any sign of social distress quickly unravels her entire being. Kim's heart started to pound in her chest, waiting for Shego to say anything to acknowledge her. Hell, if Shego even jumped out of the hospital bed, in full health, saying, "Doy! It was a ploy, Kimmie! I knew you'd be enough of a sucker to show. Now, let's fight to the death!" Kim might start weeping for joy. In that case, at least Shego would be looking at the heroine with excitement and some sense of respect. Here, Kim felt she was in more danger than if they were actually in Drakken's lair trading blows.

The only thing Kim wanted was any sign that things would be okay, but Shego wasn't giving any. No, she didn't leap out of bed in perfect health and start a fight; the villainess was still bound to a hospital bed – the wires alone made the state of Shego's health impossible to ignore – and looking absolutely livid. Kim started to sweat, sensing the situation falling much flatter much more quickly than she had originally imagined.

Shego's eyebrow quirked up as she only said one word: "And?"

Kim stared at her rival, unable to speak. _And what? What does she want me to say?_

"And… I'm glad you're okay," Kim attempted to resolve the tension. _Was that enough?_ Both of Shego's eyebrows cocked up. _No, not enough. _

"_And…_?"

"…And I'm glad I'm talked to a forgiving and uh, totally _not_ vindictive person."

"Mhm-mhm. And?"

Kim's good nature was starting to wane quickly. Can't she just take a simple apology? Why was she drawing out an initially sincere and kind-hearted gesture into some kind of child desperately repenting to his parents for breaking an expensive vase.

Except in this case, Kim was the child, Shego was the parent, and the vase was trust.

_But it's not that simple!_ Kim inwardly lamented. It's impossible that a situation like a child being responsible for his mistake even lines up with what Kim did.

Isn't it?

_Yeah, mine was way worse. I think I broke a little more than her trust,_ Kim took a quick glance at the IV pumping currently hydrating her rival, who was still expecting an answer.

The realization that the guilt she felt was being purposefully drawn out hit the redhead, _on top _of the realization that Shego had known Kim would react introspectively and dwell on what she was trying to move past. _Never expected Shego to be someone that liked head-games,_ the redhead thought.

"You're playing me, aren't you?"

"Like the damn fool you are, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4: Honesty

"Uh, what exactly do you mean by that?" Kim was confused; Shego wasn't throwing plasma at her, even if she did seem incredibly pissed. Why hadn't the villainess made good on her threat yet? _Especially if my answers weren't good enough,_ Kim thought.

Shego uncrossed her arms and chiseled away the stone wall she had been using as a face. Much to her chagrin, she broke the Tough Girl front she made sure to sustain around her redheaded nemesis when she made a small grunt in pain when she hoisted herself upright.

"I mean, you're a damn fool, Princess." Kim took a defensive stance, ready to rattle off her impressive grade point average in an attempt to persuade her rival.

Before the redhead could recite her academic resume, Shego held up a hand… a very plasma-engulfed hand. "Uhp-uhp-uhp! Uh-uh, Princess. You're a _damn_ fool. Do you want to know why?"

Unsure about the benefits of actually responding, Kim just cocked her head.

"Kimmie." The usual bite from the villain's voice disappeared. "You think that you're doing me a favour by being here." There was nothing malicious in the way she said it; it was very matter-of-fact.

However, the heroine wasn't very pleased with the insinuation she had made Shego's stay worse by visiting and apologizing. She turned towards the door, "I should just go-"

"Kim, you're a goddamn slave."

It was at that point where Kim's stomach dropped, but she turned around anyway. She wasn't met with Shego's fiery gaze, but a rather pained one.

"Wh-what?"

"You're used as nothing but a tool by everyone you think cares about you as some sort of daredevil godsend." The villainess averted her gaze in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"…Shego. What are you talking about?"

"Kim! Open your eyes! You're Global Justice's lapdog, you're at the beck and call of everyone in the goddamn planet, you have less privacy than the president, and you're given no amnesty or even a full-time payment as any sort of compensation."

Blown back, Kim grappled to recover, "I don't _need_ compensation! It's wrong to take people's money when they _need_-"

"Have you ever gotten calls at 4am? 2am? In the middle of a class?"

Kim's brows furrowed. "Well, uh, yeah. But I _expect_ t—"

"When was the last fucking time you had a full 8 hours or got to sit down for a full dinner?"

"Shego, I _really_ don't understand what this has to do with—"

"LOOK AT ME!" Shego roared. "LOOK." Kim stepped back in shock. Roundhouse kick to the back of the neck? No problem. Scream in emotional fury? Hell no.

"What…"

"Do you want to see what a woman with no freedom looks like? Because _you're looking at her._"

"Shego, you're… Okay, yeah I feel bad about doing _this_ to you, but you're not…"

"Take a good look, Kimmie, because this is your future if you keep it up. Years down the line, you'll be sitting in a hospital bed fucked up because some hotshot teen lost her cool trying to play the hero."

"No, I didn't want that! I wasn't thinking, I just—"

"Princess, you're going down the world's shittiest path and taking everyone down with you; can you shut the hell up and listen? Or is it against the _Hero _Code Of Honour to actually _listen_ to a villain?"

Kim looked down at the blue and white checkerboard pattern on the floor tiles. She was pissed, confused, guilty, but most of all: curious. It's clear that the green-tinted woman wasn't pulling a trap, but what was this then? Shego wasn't the type to stand around and make things up… _or is she? The only thing I really know about Shego is what her brothers told me, and who knows how credible they are? _

"Is this some kind of intervention?" Kim asked in trepidation.

Shego didn't respond, but instead lowered her head. There was a vague hand motion for Kim to come closer. Hesitant, the heroine stepped next to the bed. Shego's head was still down when she motioned for Kim to lean in, as if they were about to trade intimate secrets.

**SMACK!**

The force of the backhand sent Kim sprawling backwards into the wall; nearly knocking over Shego's IV in the process.

When the world stopped spinning, Kim tried to get to her feet as quickly as possible, flushed and angry. If it _was_ a trap, Kim needed to be on her toes. Was it foolish to trust her arch rival this far?

"_That_," Shego started, groaning as the quick motion startled her back, "is for being an idiot."

Kim gulped down yelling and instead chose rubbing her stinging face. _Okay, I deserved that,_ Kim rationed with herself. _I kinda almost killed her; I can take a slap to the face. _Kim looked up at Shego, who was in bed sitting as calm as if nothing had happened. _She's given me worse, after all._

"Was that for the…" It was tougher to say aloud in person than Kim had imagined. "The, uh… kick?"

"No." Shego stated. "That was for just being a goddamn idiot." Upon seeing the teen hero's eye bulge, Shego snorted. "Ohhhh, no-no-no, Kimmie, _that's _different. You _owe_ me for _that_."

Kim balked, feeling her face get hot. "What do you mean _owe_?" The green woman cringed as she leaned forward, masking the pain on her face with a smirk.

"Oh, I mean _owe_. It's gonna take a _lot_ more than a backhand to get even with you."

Kim's complexion paled enough to rival Shego's.

What does that even mean? Kim had to wonder. Although she was anxious about her rival's future crime escapades, Kim couldn't help but imagine what kinds of sick personal attacks her archrival had stored. Kidnapping her family? Attacking students at Middleton High? Stealing candy from small children? If she was so concerned about 'getting even,' _and let's face it, she wouldn't be Shego if she wasn't, _did that mean Drakken's plans would actually_ work_ due to an übercharged Shego as his enforcer? With revenge stoking the fire, Shego could be unstoppable.

_Ron did always tell me she wasn't always applying herself in Drakken's schemes, like it wasn't worth her while. That's a little funny coming from him. _

Kim knew that she was dangerous enough as is – it was rather fortunate that the villainess didn't seem too invested in seeing her employer's plans out to fruition. _Am I truly the one to stop her, or is does she decide before we even fight?_

Regardless of Shego's intent, the redhead knew that any extra incentive for Shego to become more serious and deadly about crime would be catastrophic for the rest of the world. Only Kim Possible could handle a woman so powerful, and only to a stalemate. What would fighting an insanely angry Shego be like? _Have I ever even SEEN her this angry before?_

Kim's mind briefly flashed back to the moodulator incident, but that was an invented manipulation of emotions, not an organic reaction… not this.

It wasn't just anger, either. Kim swore she saw something else in how Shego acted. The trust breaking perplexed her – why would Shego trust her enemy? Was it Shego's fault for expecting Kim not to take any step necessary to detain her?

Does detaining Shego include kicking her off the roof of a building, electrocuting her, and letting her fall to her supposed death?

"How did you survive?" Kim's words were nearly whispered.

Shego stared, a hardened look on her face. She looked as if she were trying to decide whether to reply in earnest or with a quip. It didn't seem she had completely settled on a decision when she spoke.

"I… don't know, " the villainess' voice was more hoarse than she would've liked. "I don't think I was supposed so." Her eyes dropped to the hospital blanket draped over her.

Kim looked up, brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

When Shego didn't answer, Kim pressed on, "Are you… becoming suicidal?" _Why does she look so pissed? It's an honest question… _

"Uhh, _no_, I'm not fucking suicidal. It's just that – hmm, I don't know – I nearly _DIED_?"

The heroine didn't want to exacerbate the woman's anger, so she didn't continue. Shego, however, had a button pushed, and Kim was going to hear about it.

"Nearly died – _murdered_ – at the hands of Kim Possible: teen hero? "Miss Perfect"? He-llo? Remember the _entire fucking reason I'm in here? _Kinda changes a person!"

Kim looked down, then outside, then back at her shoes; anywhere was safe as long as it was away from Shego's scrutinizing gaze. This was… getting too real for Kim to handle. The villainess was raw and honest, and it was more threatening to the heroine than physically fighting her.

"Shego, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, I'll remember that when the nurses come in to change my IV."

"I… I don't think you understand, this is _really_ hard for me to do," Kim's face furrowed, feeling like she had to defend herself.

"No shit? Tell me more about how your perfect life is so difficult." Shego's jaw clenched.

"I… kind of can't stand to see you like this. I've never got a chance to talk to you or get to know you at all—"

"Hope I'm painting a wonderful picture for you, Princess."

"—but I… you don't deserve this."

Shego's mouth opened and closed a few times, "…W-what?"

"You say you're evil, and you've given me more bruises and broken bones than anyone else, but I don't think you deserve to be… held here, incapacitated."

"That's…" The villainess made a conscious effort to put edge back into her voice. "Touching."

The redhead's face started to flush deeply; her shoulders started to shake. "I… took away your freedom." Her chin quivered. "I never wanted to do that."

Shego was never good at having to deal with someone crying in front of her. Since she was too close to zero-mobility to consider escape, she felt a little claustrophobic. It was starting to get really uncomfortable really fast for the green-tinted woman.

"You've, uh. You've put me in jail over 30 times, singlehandedly…" Shego remembered the blonde buffoon that always trailed the heroine on missions. "…ish. I don't know if freedom is really your angle."

Through the tears, Kim's voice stayed impressively even, "Justice. I _have_ locked you up, but you deserved it by breaking the law. I don't consider it justice if I nearly… _kill_ you due to my own carelessness."

It was at this moment that Kim realized that she was more of the villain than Shego was. Though they were technically on the sides of "good" and "evil," Shego never struck to kill; Kim did.

This triggered an onslaught of sobbing. Kim managed to blubber, "I'm sorry" a few times. She wanted so badly to crawl into a hole, but it wouldn't be right to leave. She had to face Shego; this is what she _had_ to do. For the sake of the world, if not for herself, Kim had to try to stifle any thoughts of revenge that the villainess might have.

It wasn't looking good.


End file.
